The Original
by Locked Secret Keeper
Summary: 2 days after Bertrand arrived on his doorstep another vampire by the name of Lisette Bloodlove arrives claiming to be the first ever vampire and destined to help him become the all powerful Chosen One. Vlad lets her stay unsure if he should trust her or not...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Dracula.**

**Title: The Original**

**Author: Nameless Secret Keeper**

**Beta: HyaHya**

**Synopsis: Two days after Bertrand arrived on his doorstep another vampire by the name of Lisette Bloodlove arrives claiming to be the first ever vampire and destined to help him become the all-powerful Chosen One. Vlad lets her stay unsure if he should trust her or not...**

**So I've just deleted all my other stories because I kept procrastinating and having writers block so in the end I just don't feel anything for them anymore. Hopefully this little project of mine will go fine.**

**(B/N): (beta note) Dear readers, you must read this. I order you to. It has fantastic potential and a great plot line. READ IT!**

Prologue

General POV

2511 years ago

Lisette Bloodlove's father watched his daughter as she helped out the young children of the tribes. He sighed guiltily, feeling regret poking at his conscience as he prepared to do something that wouldn't just shatter his life but maybe even thousands more, including his daughters.

"Do it now." He commanded the man hiding in the shadows of the room.

"Modis defendere impero. Fac ut magis vivunt in aeternum, nisi agatur de cor. Sit haec satus cum uno mulierem. Hoc loco erit dux. Quod moritur moriatur et sit omnibus. Iubeo est." The mysterious man chanted not knowing the risk he just put on the entire human race.

Meanwhile the ten families of the village feel a surge of power and a craving for blood, yet only those above 16 years of age are affected. Fangs grow as a traveller enters the village and they all rush to him and plunge their sharp teeth into the traveller's neck. Yet Lisette isn't affected by the bloodlust. She watches, scared and shocked by what the people she's grown up with are doing until finally she gains the courage to say something.

"STOP!" She shouts at them worried for the welfare of the man. They looked up, stopping on her command much to her surprise. "Leave the man alone. Go back home. Your young children need you!" They speed off with their newly found super speed.

"Father!" Lisette calls into her home.

"In my study darling," He replies sadly. Lisette runs into the room to see her father looking guiltily at his desk.

"What's wrong Papa?" She questions her father seeing his anguish.

"I caused all the stuff that's happening to our village." He confessed feeling a lump in his throat.

"Why do it then Father?" She asked.

"To protect you all when the wolves come." He said simply looking straight into Lisette's eyes. "You are in charge of them, until the day comes of The Chosen One. I call them Vampires."

"And who is the Chosen One?" She asked her eyes filled with terror yet curiosity as well.

"The One chosen to lead the Vampires into a beautiful destiny filled with power, you must be at his side when it happens." He explained with awe at the words rolling off his tongue.

"Then I shall hide until he is born. I shall train him in our ways of life. I shall create a Crown that will decide on who will be in charge of the Vampires and when he is alive and a crowning happens, until he himself puts on that very crown everyone else will die if the crown so much as grazes there head. I must leave and tell the other families." Without further ado she rushed off leaving her father to drown in his guilt.

To the Rāmgangā's she went. To the Moonbeam's she went, to the Grenchle's and to the Pholenda's. Then she went to the Daugherty's and then the Nicklaue's, the Nightdawn's and the Frilker's. Last she went to the Dracula's. To every family she told the same thing. "I'll be back when the Crown of the Grand High Vampire starts killing off the families. I'll be back when the Crown accepts only one person; the Chosen One. I'll be back on his 17th Birthday when he is ready for his destiny. I'll be back." She left the Crown with the Dracula's and vanished.

TBC

So what do you think? Review! I've started working on the next chapter already. Shall this be Vlad/Lisette? Or Bertrand/Lisette?


	2. Vlad meets Lisette

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Dracula.**

**Thanks to my AMAZING beta the one and only HyaHya**

**I'm back for the second chapter of The Original! I'm going to try and update every Sunday.**

Vlad's POV

The door bells rings as I enter the dining/sitting room of my home.

"Vlad get the door!" My father, Count Dracula, commands me.

"But it's my birthday." I protest scowling in the direction of my dad's voice, a second later he is standing in front of me.

"Happy Birthday then, but get the door!" He says before lazily going to sit on his throne.

"No need." A mysterious voice says behind me. I turn and see a beautiful girl with dark red hair shimmering hanging loosely by her waist. Her pale, almost milk coloured, skin is enough to see she is a vampire. I look into her eyes and see a pure golden maple.

"Who are you?" I ask as only two days ago Bertrand arrived in almost the same manner.

"My name is Lisette Bloodlove and you are Vladimir Dracula. You are seventeen years old today. Your father is Count Dracula and your sister is Ingrid Dracula. Your favourite colour is dark green and your favourite animal is a tiger." She says answering my question in a blank monotone and yet saying information about myself that no one else knows.

"How do you know that stuff?" I question her yet again.

"That is not important. All you need to know is that I am here to train you on how to become the true Chosen One and complete your destiny."

Lisette's POV

"That's my job." A voice belonging to a handsome stranger interjects.

"Bertrand De Fortunessa." I say simply looking him up and down. "Half Fang for 457 years, keeper of a dark book that you must destroy," I say to the man.

"This is getting really creepy." I hear Vladimir murmur to his father.

"I'm a vampire Vladimir I can hear everything you say." I tell him without looking over to him.

"Then explain why you know all this stuff about us." There undercurrents of wariness in his tone.

"Because 2511 years ago vampires were created, the first one was me. I'm supposed to be in charge but I didn't want to be. I've been hiding away since that day. I'm ready to re-enter the world and help you train." I explain quickly.

"Fine," He says with a sigh, "There is one last spare room. Bertrand its next to yours," He turns to the vampire in question. "Can you take her there?"

**TBC**

**Shorter than the last chapter I know but I have a ton of homework to do. Hopefully I'll update next Sunday!**

**NSK**


	3. Training Session

**Disclaimer: Young Dracula isn't mine unlike my presents under the tree.**

**Beta: HyaHya**

**Bertrand's POV**

I lead the woman claiming to be the original vampire to her room. I opened the door.

"There you go." I said gesturing into the room.

"Aren't you going to get my bags?" She asked looking at me like I was stupid and that I was some butler; I scowled.

"How was I supposed to know you had bags? And anyway get them yourself. Just so you know I DON'T believe you." Without further ado I left her standing there.

I now lie in my coffin unable to sleep. Wondering who this Lisette Bloodlove really is, Research. I'll check every single one of my books if I have to. I need to find out if she's lying or not but I don't like this and I'm going to get to the bottom of this.

**Lisette's POV**

I finish placing my coffin before speed changing into my sleeping gown. I open my custom made coffin before climbing in, relaxing on the plush satin. I think of Bertrand knowing he is going to be a nuisance in the future. I concentrate grasping my power and see two different futures. Let's just say the one without Bertrand is a fiery mess. I look into the one with him and gasp making me and lose control of the power it took me nearly two thousand years to learn.

I awake the next morning with someone looking at me.

"Ingrid Dracula, it's a pleasure to meet you." I say looking directly at her.

She smirked, "So you know who I am then. Any way the reason I came here was to ask if you want to join me shopping tomorrow."

"Sure. My dresses are a bit boring." I reply she gives me a smile which reminds me how lonely she's been, I guess she's happy there's another girl around.

"Are you ready Vlad?" I ask him several hours later.

"Ready for, what?" He has no time to think before I charge him. I push him to the ground and say.

"Way too easy." I smirk at him before yelling. "DEFEND YOURSELF" Yet again charging him. He manages to stay up a couple of seconds longer this time.

"You need to do better!" I pressure him. His eyes glow black for a moment, I smile and charge him. This time I'm the one on the ground with him pinning me down.

"Good enough?" He rhetorically asks with a smirk on his face.

"Perfect." I smile innocently and him before flipping him onto his back, "Never boast Vladimir."

I receive a scowl in return.

TBC

NSK


	4. Shopping Trip

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Dracula.**

**Thanks to my beta HyaHya.**

**I still haven't fully decided on the pairing. It's between Lisette/Vlad and Lisette/Bertrand. Oh I forgot to mention Erin doesn't exist in this fanfic.**

**Lisette's POV**

"So where are we going first?" I ask Ingrid as we prepare for our shopping trip.

"Vamp Look, then we should go to Vamp Accessories." Ingrid replies.

"Awesome." I say.

An hour later we arrive at Vamp Look and start looking around. I almost immediately spot a scarlet beautiful gown which is slightly old fashioned but it has a modern twist of only going down to just above the knee on. I tell Ingrid who is looking at a different dress with interest, find my size and head to the changing rooms to try it on.

Despite my lack of reflection I instantly think I'm definitely getting this. I go out and show Ingrid and she agrees.

A few hours of shopping later and we go for lunch at Moonbeam's French Restaurant and the French part meant French blood.

"I'll have O-." I say to the waiter.

"And I'll have AB+." Ingrid added.

A few seconds later our drinks arrived and while we were drinking them Ingrid talked about her life and the difficulties there are in being a girl in the vampire world. I was sympathetic.

Hours later I was lying in my coffin writing a new goal into my diary, I guess you could call it, the new goal being make men and woman equal in the Vampire world.

**TBC**

**NSK**


	5. How it Started

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Dracula**

**Sorry this is late! I had tons of homework to complete last weekend and I had been sick. If my chapter is late any week up to May 4****th**** it's because I'm in a play and rehearsals are being a bitch.**

**Thanks to my beta HyaHya.**

_Flashback_

"_William if you don't protect your villagers they're going to die!" An old woman says urgently to a man sitting behind a desk._

"_It's superstitious nonsense werewolves don't exist and will NOT attack my village." William protests to the old woman._

"_Then why is every person in the next village over dead?" The woman asks_

* * *

"_Kieno I'm glad you came." William says to a man._

"_How do you know about me?" Kieno asks._

"_Rumours go around. Anyway I heard you were an expert at spells." William replies._

* * *

"_So do you know the plan?" William asks Kieno._

"_The spell will be cast at precisely sunset. After that everyone above the age of sixteen shall be what I call Vampires, and the when the children turn sixteen they shall turn too." Kieno explains._

**TBC**

**Short I know but it's just an explaining chapter. Next chapter will include Bertrand researching.**

**NSK**


	6. Bertrand's Research

**I'M SO SORRY! Life has been a bitch causing me to have been ill for a week then a break then I'm ill with a bad cough. I'm gonna try and do another chapter this weekend but no promises as my b-day is this Friday.**

**Bertrand's POV**

I pull down my most ancient history book and start reading it. I re-read it after finishing, and then again. This is when I spot the tiniest paragraph on her.

_Lisette Bloodlove is assumed to be a myth created to help young children sleep at night. I myself see her as real and know this reader in the story she comes back and saves the world from a horrible fate, it is my belief that this will happen. So if you fear anything remember one day the first original vampire will come back and save us all._

I feel my eyes widen when I read this. I hear a voice behind me.

"I wondered if you'd do that." The woman in question walked up and closed the book. "And now I know."

I walk to the other side of the table and look into her eyes. "They say that the eyes can hold a thousand emotions. I look into yours and I see pain, sadness yet love for the world. You love it yet you have never known what it's like to be _in love _when people who are much younger than you have. You don't want power or to look after Vlad, you just want love." I say.

She gave me a glare, "Your eye trick obviously doesn't work in some cases. I want power and of course I don't want to look after Vlad but I have to and I don't want love it's something the breathers made up. Now if you don't mind I have places to be." She left with her dress swirling behind her.

* * *

**Lisette's POV**

I reach my room in seconds. I close the door and slide down onto the floor. My body starts shaking with over a millennium's worth of tears pouring out of my eyes as I think to myself, _Bertrand is right._

**TBC**

**Don't worry his research isn't over just yet…**

**NSK**


	7. The First Spark

**Hi! I'm back again. This chapter was written in a bit of a rush so might not be up to my usual standard. Thanks to my beta HyaHya. BTW continues from where we left off.**

**Lisette's POV**

As soon as I stop crying I compose myself and leave to prepare for training with Vlad. When I walk into the training room I see Bertrand and sigh.

"Look why can't you do whatever it is that you do and LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shout the last bit at him.

"Because that's not my way. When I have something to do I do it and my mission at the moment is to help you train Vlad and apologise. So I'm sorry for earlier it wasn't my place to say that to you. I hope you forgive me." He says smiling hopefully.

"Fine. But make one more mistake and…" I say finding myself smiling at him as I hear the door open and Vlad walk in.

Four hours of relentless training later, we head upstairs for dinner. I smile at Ingrid and send her a message mentally. I sit down next to Bertrand as it's the only remaining seat left. As we eat my arm accidently brushes against his and a feel a spark, not a big one but enough to notice.

After the meal I meet Ingrid in her room.

"What do you mean by _'I have something to tell you'_?" Ingrid asks straight away.

"Well…" I'm not entirely sure where to start.

**TBC**

**Sorry for the cliffy! As you can tell I have definitely decided on Lisette/Bertrand. Anyway next question. How soon shall Bertrand realise he is developing feelings for Lisette?**

**See you next time!**

**NSK**


	8. A Talk and a Realisation

**Ok so it's been nearly two months now. I'm sorry but I haven't been in the right place AT ALL and when I was it was when my laptop was being a complete arse. Ok so there is swearing in this chapter. Very short sorry.**

"Well..." Lisette began, "During dinner my arm brushed against Bertrand's and I felt a spark. He's URGH! I don't know! What he says stays in my mind and he's hot! Distractingly hot. So...?" She drew out.

"I think you likeee him!" Ingrid teased.

"Shit. Oh bats! I can't like him. My mission is to train Vlad and die. Simple as!" Lisette exclaimed before her eyes grew wide, "Oh giddy fangs! What am I going to do?"

"Simply either you ignore him or come up with a way to get him to like you back."

**Elsewhere in the school**

Lisette was a mystery Bertrand was determined to find out. One minute she'd be all powerful and secretive, the next a moody woman. But mark his words; Bertrand was going to figure her out.

**TBC**

**Sorry I will update soon but not until next week. On Saturday I have a play to perform having giant hair and face paint :(**

**NSK**


	9. Baking

**Yey I feel so proud getting this up as quickly as I have done. I may update in the week depending if I'm in a good mood, I find it difficult to write when I'm unhappy. On with the show.**

Baking mode activated, I grab my cooking blood and head out of my room

"Where are you going?" Ingrid asks.

"When I'm stressed or worried I bake." I explain.

Down in the kitchen I hypnotise Renfield to leave. I quickly find all the ingredients needed. I mix them all together before adding my secret ingredient.

After 20 minutes I take them out of the oven and leave them to cool, unfortunately the secret ingredient being centuries old blood attracts every vampire in the building.

"Why do I want to eat a cupcake?" The Count snarls at me.

"They aren't any cupcakes, they're blood cupcakes. Leave them for 10 minutes then have all the ones you want." I reply looking at them all, my eyes lingering on Bertrand for longer than necessary.

Yet another thing Bertrand had to find out about Lisette. She wasn't making it easy for him. He quickly made up his mind to talk to her. But that could wait as first he had to try the cupcakes she made.

**TBC**

**For the next chapter it's going to be a pretty major talk. Bertrand might even realise something… It's not going to be feelings for Lisette that won't happen for ATLEAST another three chapters. By the way I got the baking thing from myself.**

**NSK**


	10. Tall, Dark and Handsome

**Hey! I'm sorry about the wait. This is one of the last three chapters. 12 chapters all together in this fanfic. I'm going to try my hardest to get them out within the next month. Another problem is my parents have recently blocked Fanfiction because they say I'm addicted to it (basically they caught me staying up all night reading fics and writing) so I have to find a way out of that.**

* * *

**Lisette**

* * *

I hear wolves. I smell them. I can almost taste them. I've only been here a couple of days yet _they _already know. I feel the tears slowly fall down my face as I race to get my battle armour, worn from many fights with them. "Crap" I whisper as I smell them getting ever closer.

"What's going on?" I hear at the door.

I turn to face Bertrand, "A battle is about to take place. One that I hoped wouldn't happen for several years. How did they know I was here? How the hell am I going to tell Vlad that it's up to him to win this battle?"

"This is it isn't it? The end of us all." He says almost wondering, yet with a sense of knowing.

"The vampires are on their way they should be here soon. We have fight, for the world. This pack lead to our existence." Bertrand's blue eyes shone with worry. "Years they've been around, years they've been preparing." I tell him before rushing to gather all the blood I can carry.

* * *

"Vlad drink at least three bottles." I tell him as I enter his room holding out a bottle for him to take.

"No. I drink soy blood." He protests looking at it like it's a bomb.

"Fine, but if you don't vampires and humans will be wiped from the face of the Earth," At that he reaches out and starts drinking a bottle, "Get ready to fight for your life, and to win."

* * *

The battle arrives quickly. I gather the force and hand them all the necessary weapons that I've been gathering for years.

"Kill them all, and burn their remains. Every single last bit, or they can come back." I quickly tell them before getting into position.

* * *

I see Bertrand at the front fighting next to Vlad's side. But here's the thing, in battle if you dare look at someone other than your enemy for even a second you get struck. I gasp as I feel the wolf's claw slice through my side. I feel it again, and again, and again, and again. I fall to the floor in pain. The last thing I see before darkness is a tall, dark and handsome man. And I smile.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**I actually haven't fully decided whether or not to kill her yet. But either way someone is going to die…**

** LSK**


End file.
